


an ex almost

by Avaari



Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: "so much for your promises.“ a bartimaeus trilogy fanmix for kitty x nathaniel





	an ex almost

 

 **AN EX ALMOST:**  "so much for your promises.“ a bartimaeus trilogy fanmix for kitty x nathaniel

> **I.** _bastille_ \- POMPEII |  **II.** _breaking benjamin_ \- THE DIARY OF JANE |  **III.** _blaqk audio_ \- WHERE WOULD YOU LIKE THEM LEFT? |  **IV.** _of monsters and men_  - KING AND LIONHEART |  **V.** _natasha bedingfield_ \- PEACE OF ME |  **VI.** _zedd_ \- CLARITY |  **VII.** _taylor swift_ \- WILDEST DREAMS |  **VIII.** _florence + the machine_  - NO LIGHT, NO LIGHT |  **IX.** _the goo goo dolls_ \- NAME |  **X.** _avril lavigne_  - LET ME GO

* * *

sources: [プト門再読するぞ](http://bart-mush.tumblr.com/post/108430967789/ill-reread-the-ptolemys) by [yudai](https://yudai-mush.tumblr.com/), [title insp](http://poemchit.tumblr.com/post/105332153593/no-we-didnt-date-technically-he-wasnt-an)


End file.
